Leonie (MMfL game)
Leonie (レオニー Reonī ) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game). This shy tsundere is the oldest daughter of two professional violinist. She left Music Town to take violin course. Leonie will return to the city after you already repaired her house, but players can't actually meet her until the first music note has founded. She spends her time inside house. Later on she becomes more friendly but still will not fix her disgusting behaviour, even after marriage. Before marriage, Leonie lives with her family in their house. She stays home most of the time, taking walks around town late in the afternoon. On Sunday, she takes longer walks around town. After the player marries Leonie, she will move in with him. She will continue to visit her family, and can be found ethier in Serenata Resort Area or at the school. In the evening, Leonie goes to Flo Pub to hang out alone. After Leonie marries Guido, he will move in with her. Leonie's schedule will stay the same as when she was single. If the weather is bad, Leonie will stay home regardless of whether she is single or married. Black Love Event *Walk from your land plot to Harmonia Mountain *16:00 to 18:00 *Sunny or Snowy weather *Leonie at a Black friendship status or higher Leonie comments on how calm the atmosphere surrounding the pond is. There aren't any bugs or birds to be heard. This would be a good place to play the violin. Choice 1: Would you please play? Result: +1500 XP with Leonie How could she refuse a request from someone as cool as you? Leonie will take out her violin and play a tune. After it is over, Leonie will be happy. The vibrations of the music in the air feel nice. She hopes you enjoyed her music. (The melody that she plays is Air on G String by Johann Sebastian Bach) Choice 2: You don't have to play. Result: -1000 XP with Leonie Leonie assumes you don't like the sound of her violin. She hopes that someday you will understand her music and leaves. ---- Purple Love Event *Walk from your land plot to Serenata Resort *8:00 to 11:00 *Monday or Wednesday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Leonie at a Purple friendship status or higher *You have seen Leonie's 1st Love Event The violinist says she has no much sleep lately. Leonie hasn't been able to complete her latest composition to the best of satisfaction, which has caused Leonie to go to bed late every night. Choice 1: Could I help in some way? Result: +2000 XP with Leonie Leonie glad to know that you would do something like that. He's looking for a specific sound and has tried different ones, but hasn't found the one he likes. You think for a moment and get an idea. You lead him to the bell at the church, which Leonie says she is never heard before. How do you make the sound? You walk up to the bell and give it a good kick! Leonie wasn't expecting you to do something like that, but then the bell chimes out. The harmony floats through the air, inspiring Leonie. Leonie thinks she will be able to finish writing her music now. You're very helpful! Leonie heads back to complete her music composition. Choice 2: Maybe you lack talent? Result: -2000 XP with Leonie Leonie doesn't understand why you would say something like that. The sound of your voice pierces his ears and causes her discomfort. Leonie excuses herself and leaves. ---- Blue Love Event The player must give Leonie a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Leonie must have 30,000 XP (halfway through or more. ---- Yellow Love Event *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *10:00 to 13:00 *Sunny weather *Sunday *Leonie at a Yellow friendship status or higher *Davy and Alexandra at a black friendship status or higher (both of them) *You have seen Leonie's 2nd Love Event *You are going steady with Leonie Alexandra ask if the player would teach her older brother the points of dating. Davy tells his sister that she is rude, but Alexandra insists because Davy has never been out on a date. Davy stops her objections and the player agrees to answer any questions that they might have. You explain what the difference between a friend and someone more-than-that is. Then Alexandra asks what made you fall in love with Leonie. Choice 1: Her sensitive side. Result: +3000 XP with Leonie Leonie agrees; being kind is super important! Davy and Alexandra start complementing Leonie's treatment of you. The two siblings hope that someday they'll find someone who will treat them the same. Davy is motivated to try and find someone for herself, so Alexandra feels right now is the best time to get started. The two of them run off. Leonie comes in and explains that you were all so loud that she could hear you upstairs in her room. She had no idea the player felt that way and admits that being around he brightens her day. Since you're here, she asks if you want to hang out in her house for a little bit. Choice 2: Her seriousness. Result: +1000 XP with Leonie Choice 3: Nothing in particular. Result: -3000 XP with Leonie ---- Gold Love Event *Walk into Leonie's bedroom *11:00 to 12:00 *Monday or Wednesday *Sunny weather *Leonie at a Gold friendship status or higher *You have seen Leonie's Blue Love Event *You are going steady with Leonie The player walks into Leonie's room to ask her out on a date. Whilst sitting together inside the diner, Leonie admits that she is having a tough time trying to come up with topics to talk about. Option 1: Talk to me about music Result: +5000 XP with Leonie Leonie wonders if maybe you're getting tired of her talking about music all the time. She'd rather talk about something else this time, and wants to hear more about you. Leonie asks what kind of things you like. :Option A: I like idol training :Result: +500 XP with Leonie :The player always look happy when Leonie watches you singing on the stage. She mentions that the protagonist never complain about that work, and he looks so cool whilst doing so. Leonie becomes embarrassed, but deep down, she knows the player is a very kind person. :She tries to play cool, but it is difficult for her to be as open about her feelings as you are. Leonie becomes flustered with herself and creates an excuse to make her escape. :Option B: I like you :Result: -200 XP with Leonie :Leonie becomes incredibly furious and doesn't like how you said that aloud for everyone else to hear. Leonie accuses the player of teasing her to watch her response, but admits that she does like him a lot too. The player gives her a kiss, which turns into another outburst of defensive emotions from Leonie. :Option C: Don't talk about that :Result: -2000 XP with Leonie :Leonie apologises for bring up this topic, as she didn't mean to offend the player. She decides to go ahead with talking about flowers. After Leonie is finished, she leaves, but wonders if it is really all right that she knows so little about the player. She wants to know more. Option 2: Let's use gestures instead! Result: -4000 XP with Leonie Leonie doesn't want to play together. Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Guido (Boy Player)/Leonie (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a female and upon waking up in the morning, Leonie will ask about her relationship with Guido. Encouraging Leonie will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Guido herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male, but Guido will come to your house asking about Leonie. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Leonie appears in house but want Guido to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event #2 *Leonie's House *11:00 to 12:00 *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Guido (Boy Player)/Leonie (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Suspicious of his offer, Leonie approaches Guido to ask him what he was doing. But she becomes flustered when Guido plainly tells her that he was observing her in the kitchen, and points out how red she became. Quickly, Leonie points out that it's warm in the kitchen and he guesses that she was working on a new recipe today, complimenting how diligent she is. Leonie doesn't believe so, explaining that she is only doing it to help her parents more, then asks him how long he plans on watching her. Guido's answer causes her further annoyance, finding it hard to focus knowing he is watching her so intently. But by the time they finish bickering, Leonie notices it is done and reveals she made Baumkuchen. Guido goes quiet and Leonie asks if he wants to try a piece, and he explains that it's okay. Leonie nods and cuts a slice and gives it to him. She she asks that next time Guido not sneakily watch her like he did, but approach like a normal customer. He happily agrees, flustering her again as she notices his bright, innocent smile. ---- Rival Event #3 *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *15:00 to 17:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Guido (Boy Player)/Leonie (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Leonie finds Guido nearby and asks him if he has something to say to her. He asks if they can talk and Leonie agrees to spare a moment and the two end up inside her bedroom, where she has began reading a book. Guido goes silent until she notices him staring at her, and admits that he is surprised. Leonie mistakenly thinks he is offending her in saying this and she explains that although she might not look very smart; Leonie enjoys reading when she has time. Guido explains that it wasn't the fact Leonie reads that surprises him, but the fact she's reading Teen Novel. Not understanding the problem with this make Leonie embarrassed and tells him to go off. ---- Rival Event #4 *Go upstairs of Leonie's House. This event will take place in her bedroom. *11:00 to 12:00 *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Guido (Boy Player)/Leonie (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship level only OR the player is married Leonie finds Guido intently thinking something over and he reveals the Flower Jewel he has on his person, wanting to show her something beautiful. Guido explains that it is not food, nor as neat as others, but made it himself and he was hoping she would accept it and become his wife. When Leonie responds with little interest, Guido is disappointed, causing her to become flustered and begin sputtering until noticing how embarassed he has become. She then accuses Guido of eavesdropping on her and refers to him with offensive nicknames. He is saddened by this and asks if she wouldn't like to marry him, and Leonie bluntly rejects Guido's proposal, telling him to come up with something better. Noticing how depressed he appears to be, Leonie apologises for being so harsh to him like this but he asks her why she is turning him down. Leonie goes quiet and takes a moment before responding, bringing up that she became naturally cold around others as a defense mechanism, having been bullied when she was in elementary school. Guido appears to understand her, but he requests that she marry him for a second try because of his love for her. Seeing this, Leonie accepts this time. Guido is surprised. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that you are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Guido and Leonie; with Guido wearing a tuxedo and Leonie wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Guido and Leonie already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. The player will be prompted to Leonie's bedroom at her house, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their son, Gottfried. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love Bachelorettes